Losing Count
by gosgirl
Summary: Counting tattoos can be hard...


**LOSING COUNT**

Title: Losing Count  
>Author: Gosgirl<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Completely gratuitous PWP smut one-shot<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: Counting tattoos can be hard...<p>

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Author's Note: Am in the middle of a new longer episode tag but this smut bunny wouldn't stop whispering in my ear and dangling chocolate and coffee... what's a girl to do? Absolutely no plot whatsoever! Written as a thank you to everyone at the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum who made me feel so welcome and whose support and encouragement for my first story, Traitor, was fantastic.

Not strictly first time Gabby but maybe second time? Certainly not established enough that he knows where all her tattoos are...

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

His fingers slowly, almost reverently traced the delicate ebony lines of the cross on her lower back; a work of art he'd dreamed about for years. Following the intricate whorls up her spine, fingers trailing out along the arms of the cross, his roughened hands smoothed over the silky skin as she squirmed against the mattress at the sensations he was producing.

_Two_

Leaning forward, hovering over her on all fours and supporting his weight on his arms, he pressed a gentle kiss to the flower in the centre of her upper back, the tattoo dark against her ivory skin. She moaned his name in appreciation as she arched her back into his touch.

_Three_

Licking a sensuous path across her right shoulder blade, he left an open mouthed kiss on the stick figure angel etched there. Kissing his way across to the stick figure devil on her left shoulder blade, he pressed his front more fully against her back, feeling a surge of satisfaction as she whimpered underneath him at the feel of his erection thick and hard against her ass.

_Four_

Brushing her hair back he pressed his lips to her spiderweb, still his favourite tattoo – the one that had been within touching distance for years but tantalisingly out of reach. Now he could kiss and nip and suckle on it to his heart's content, tracing each line as she gasped at his slow delicious torture.

Nuzzling and suckling the sensitive spot under her ear, he murmured, "Turn over." His voice sounded husky as he felt his own desire escalating at how responsive she was to his touch.

_Five_

Rolling over beneath him, dazed green eyes met heated blue and her hands came up to pull him down into a hungry kiss. Deepening the kiss, his tongue teased her as it duelled with her own, demanding a response as he explored her mouth. He pressed his body against hers, hips grinding against her as she arched against him, moaning into his mouth.

Tearing his mouth away from hers when neither could breathe, he kissed his way down over her breasts, alternating between sucking and nibbling her taut nipples until she was writhing beneath him unrestrainedly, almost panting in her need, hands gripping his hair.

He grinned against her skin before moving tantalisingly slowly back up to her shoulder and down her right arm to lick across the infinity symbol adorning her forearm.

_Six_

Easing himself away, he gazed down at her flushed trembling body, hardening even further at the beautiful sight she presented, the image burned into his mind. He ghosted his calloused fingers the short distance down the pale soft skin of her forearm to the P symbol on her right wrist.

Lacing his fingers in hers, he lifted her slender wrist to his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pressed a slow open mouthed kiss to the tattoo, flicking his tongue over the sensitive pulse point, seeing her eyes flutter closed at the sensation, her breathing becoming ragged.

_Seven_

Turning her hand, he smiled a lazy grin at her as she met his gaze again. He drew her middle finger into his mouth, suckling and licking his way around the smiley face, seeing her head fall back on the pillow. The only part of her dazed brain still functioning wondered idly the name of the nerve that seemed to run straight from her middle finger to her clit, as she felt the tug directly in her core.

_Eight_

Licking his way unhurriedly back up her arm, she grabbed at his face when he was within reach, kissing him senseless, nails scraping through the short silver hair at the nape of his neck as he rocked his hips against her, his own desire mounting.

Nuzzling his mouth down her neck, he nipped at the pulse point causing her to cry out, before nibbling down her other arm to focus on the RIP inscribed on her left forearm, tongue tracing the outline of the delicate letters.

_Nine_

Continuing down to her wrist, he lavished attention on the three triangles on the inside of her left wrist with his mouth, her soft sighs and moans encouraging him as he trailed his fingers over her arm in the wake of his kisses.

_Ten_

Holding her gaze once again, he held her hand and pressed a kiss to the heart on her left ring finger, tongue swirling around the symbol, loving the sounds she made as she writhed on the bed beneath him.

_Eleven_

Leaning in he slowly and tenderly ran his tongue over the bat tattoo on her stomach – her permanent reminder of the drawing Kate had made of her as a bat girl; both feeling the emotional resonance associated with that memory. He nuzzled the soft skin gently before pressing his cheek against the tattoo, stilled for long moments as she laced her fingers softly through his hair.

_Twelve_

He raised his head to share a soft smile with her before kissing his way over to her hip. He veered slowly towards her legs, drawing tantalisingly close to where she desperately wanted him as she let her legs fall open further, the scent of her arousal surrounding him. Using fingers to stroke a path, he followed with his tongue to nuzzle over her inner thighs, feeling her tense in expectation beneath him...

...before he kissed his way languorously _down_ her leg to tease the smiley face on her left inner ankle with his tongue.

He lifted his head to meet her frustrated glare with an amused smirk.

This time on his journey north, he moved ever closer, inch by agonising inch until she was gasping and thrashing her head from side to side. He used his hands to spread her lips open and hesitated for long seconds, breath just ghosting lightly over her sensitive flesh...

... chuckling as he heard her desperate "oh God" as she fisted her hands in the sheets, feeling the anticipation build unbearably as he drove her crazy.

He further increased her torment by blowing gently on her soaking folds, causing her to cry out and arch off the bed, feeling as if she was on the verge of coming before he'd even touched her throbbing clit.

Finally relenting as he felt his own control starting to slip at the incredibly erotic image beneath him, he leaned in and flicked his tongue hard across her clit once before swirling steadily round it. He felt her beginning to tremble at the dizzying sensations he was provoking and fastened his mouth against the bundle of nerves and tugged sharply with his teeth, listening to her scream out his name as wave after wave of her release ripped through her.

He crawled slowly back up her still quivering body before burying his head in her neck.

"Twelve," came the low rumble against her neck as he pressed close, feeling aftershocks rippling through her as she came down from her high, still breathing heavily.

She could feel his throbbing hardness as she rocked her hips against him, rubbing her wet heat against him as she wrapped her legs around his hips, causing him to growl.

"Uh-huh, thirteen," came the throaty giggle in response.

His head came up instantly, grinning at her, "I missed one? Must have been distracted."

She dissolved into laughter as he started on a recount. By the time he'd found...

_Thirteen_

... both her legs was braced on his shoulders as he pressed his tongue against the three dots on her right ankle, and he was buried so deep inside her that she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

He felt his focus narrow to the woman underneath and around him, blood pounding in his ears as he thrust into her relentlessly, driving them both higher and higher. She writhed against him, nails scoring his back causing him to shudder against her. He could feel her body start to shake and felt her muscles clench around him as she came again, triggering his own orgasm, senses blanking out as he growled her name into her neck.

As she shattered and fell apart, clinging to him, she could no more remember her own name, never mind how many tats she had, nor where they were.

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure if I've got the list of Abby's tattoos correct so don't shout at me if I haven't... oh, and I added one! Right, now I've got that out of my system, it's back to tagging Random on Purpose!


End file.
